


Homestuck of the Week

by Natpoison



Category: Homestuck, Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natpoison/pseuds/Natpoison
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Monster of the Week (The Clifton Ramblings)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CringyOverlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyOverlord/gifts), [SleepyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHuman/gifts).



Their session had started out like any other, six friends had purchased a game and got ready to play...  
A young adult stands in their bedroom. The date was October 30th, 2019, and today was the day Fall and their friends were going to start their playthrough of Sburb. The client disk of the game was in and slowly loading into their laptop. They had been messaging their friends back and forth for the day, Casey had extensively researched how the game worked, and had mapped out a plan for the six of them. Fall was going to be the first one in, followed by Alistar, Booker, Casey, Hestia, and finally Mabe, in EXACTLY that order. Fall checks the progress bar as it ticks up to 2%. It had already been a good 45 minutes, this was going to take a while. Their computer dings as the friend’s preferred messaging app, Pesterchum flashes to a new text window.  
— signatureBassist [SB] began trolling solicitousGardener [SG] at 6:17 —  
SB: hEy, sOrry tO bUg yOU sO EArly (Or lAtE Or whAtEvEr, I cAn’t kEEp trAck).  
SB: ArE yOU And mAbE stIll gOnnA bE plAying thAt gAmE tOdAy?  
SB: I’vE gOt OthEr plAns If yOU twO ArE bUsy  
SB: ObvIOUsly.  
SB: jUst wAntEd tO chEck.  
SG: Yeah, we’re going to play as soon as we can all get everything installed.  
SG: It’s been near impossible to find any guides or information on the game, but Casey managed to find some helpful stuff for the early game on this deep web forum something or other.  
SG: So what ARE your plans for today?  
SB: y’knOw. thE UsUAl.  
SG: Hmmm, and what, fates tell, is that?  
SB: ExActly whAt I nOrmAlly dO whEn yOU and mAbE ArE bUsy.  
SG: Wait for us to get back?  
SB: …  
SB: I’ll prObAbly jUst prActIcE my >O And tAlk tO sOmE Of my OthEr frIEnds, y’knOw?  
SG: Were you hoping to be able to watch a movie?  
SB: … mAbE…  
———  
Fall minimizes the window and checks the download bar again. It was still at 2%.  
———  
SG: Y’know what? I think I have a little bit of time.  
SG: It’s my turn to pick this though, Tony.  
SB: fIIIIIIInE.  
— signatureBassist [SB] ceased trolling solicitousGardener [SG] at 6:41 — 

Fall and Tony load up their website of choice, ha.re, a platform for watching movies with friends across large distances. Usually, it allowed users to chat and see one another while they watched whatever movie they chose, but Tony’s webcam had been broken long before he even started trolling Fall, so they usually just talked over the movie. Fall clicked the icon for the Princess Bride, and despite Tony’s initial grumbling, they both really enjoyed it. 

Fall’s Pesterchum lit up, it was a message from Casey.  
— fatiguedTheorist [FT] began pestering solicitousGardener [SG] at 8:57 —  
FT: Hey Fall. How is the install going on your end? Most of our clients are almost done, and Alistar’s got the server disk installed too.  
FT: We’re kinda just waiting on you…  
FT: … and you kinda just dropped off the face of the earth for the last couple hours..?  
FT: Where’d you go anyways?  
SG: I was just hanging out with Tony. We were watching a movie. The download’s at 52% its been going sooooooo slow, but it's starting to speed up finally.  
FT: Uuuuuuuuuuugh!  
SG: What?  
FT: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!! I don’t get what you see in those trolls. They are SO ANNOYING!  
SG: Tony isn’t annoying. He’s a bit dense but in a sorta cute way.  
SG: I’m guessing XE has been messaging you again?  
FT: No. He hasn’t, thank god.  
FT: Message Alistar once you’re ready, k?  
FT: I still have some prep to do.  
FT: Also, DON’T FORGET TO PROTOTYPE YOUR SPRITE.  
FT: If you forget to before we get into the medium of the game, there is a distinct chance we will have lost before we even began.  
FT: K?  
SG: I know I know. I actually already have an item picked out already :3  
FT: And it is?  
SG: My succulent, Tally.  
FT: Perfect, glad you’re ready. Let Alistar know when you’re ready than : )  
FT: FUCK  
— fatiguedTheorist [FT] has ceased pestering solicitousGardener [SG] at 9:13—  
SG: ?????  
SG: Casey??

Casey takes a deep breath, running her fingers through her messy hair. She could almost feel her blood pressure rising as that imp’s chum handle popped up in her peripheral vision.  
— xericElemental [XE] began trolling fatiguedTheorist [FT] at 9:13 —  
XE: heeEeeeeeeEEeeeyyyyYYyYyyyyyy ft!!!!  
XE: hEy  
XE: heey  
XE: ft ft ft ft Ft ft  
XE: hey.  
FT: what.  
XE: stiLl playiNg that gamE today? ? ??  
FT: Yes.  
XE: caN i joiiiiiIiiiIiIin??????  
FT: Absolutely not!!  
XE: cOme oooooOoonNnn  
FT: NO!  
FT: Aren’t you guys supposedly aliens??  
FT: How would you even join?  
FT: Unless that’s been a lie this whole time, as I thought  
XE: i Have a copy! and weVe beEn meSsaging thiS whoLe timE, Havent we?  
XE: so were oBviousLy able to Connect wIrelesSlY  
FT: NO  
— fatiguedTheorist [FT] blocked xericElemental [XE] at 9:30 —  
Casey closed her computer, and stood up from her desk, leaving her computer so she could take a lap around her cabin to calm her nerves. She had been preparing her friends for this day for the last two weeks, and she wasn’t going to let the pestering annoyance that was XE ruin it. Everything was going according to plan so far, but as soon as Fall and Alistar connected to each other, they’d be on the clock. She paced the perimeter of her living room, stopping to examine her corkboard of information about the game. She should take a note out of Fall’s book and pick out what she was going to prototype.  
She’d done her fair share of research on the game, but was only really able to find information about the early game. All she knew was that it was important to complete the loop of players and that they needed to prototype something called a kernel sprite with an item of their choice before entering the game.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Mismatch

Hestia looked around her new alien surroundings. The trolls and humans had visited each other’s abodes frequently since the start of this weird SBURB/SGRUB session, but this was Hestia’s first time in one of the troll’s ‘hives’. The room smells vaguely of motor oil, but was impeccably clean otherwise. Hestia looks around the room, inspecting the lumpy, green, slimy couch she was sitting on, as well as the other plain adornments strewn around the room.   
The purple haired troll with the wavy horns came down the stairs, holding two mugs in her hands. She hands one to Hestia with a smile, sipping her own as she sits down. “There we go. I hope you enjoy, its my personal favorite. Where were we again?”  
Hestia smiles looking Whelm over as the troll tucks her knees against her chest. “You just finished explaining your four ‘quadrants’ I believe. Oh, and you mentioned something about gestures or signs before the pot started screaming if I’m remembering correctly?”  
Whelm sets her tea aside, exposing her fangs slightly as she smiled. “Right! It's so cute! I know we just finished going over them, but you remember all the quadrants, right?”  
“Yes I remember, there’s matesprit, auspistice, kismesis, and moirail. Matesprit is represented by the symbol of a red heart and is most similar to normal romance from a human perspective. Moirail is like best friends who protect each other and is represented by a pale red diamond. I don’t entirely understand the black quadrants, but kismesis is like hate-love and is represented by a spade, and auspistice is like hate-love but with a mediator and is represented by a club, right?”  
“More or less, yes. Each of them has their own symbol, so you’ll see trolls in quadrants with each other make the symbols together with their hands. Like this.” Whelm demonstrates, forming a heart with her hands, followed by a diamond, then a spade, and what mostly resembled a club.   
“Aww, that does sound kinda cute.” Hestia pauses, thinking her next words over carefully, “I know it's more of a thing for trolls in relationships, but do you suppose we could try it?” Hestia rubs the back of her neck nervously, looking to Whelm for an answer.  
Whelm chuckles to herself. “I don’t see why not!” Whelm holds out her right hand, spreading her fingers to form half of a diamond, the symbol for moirailgence, a symbol that, to Hestia’s understanding, stood for friendship.  
Hestia looks at Whelm’s hand pausing for a moment. She felt an ache in her chest as she looked at the symbol, wishing it would turn into the other half of the heart she formed with her hand. Why did that upset her at all? This was just for fun after all? With an internal sigh and a half-hearted smile, Hestia completes the diamond Whelm started.


End file.
